Ruby Flowers
Ruby Flowers ''is a young mobian hedgehog who first appeared Sonic: caught in time. She is the younger cousin of Skye Flowers from her father's side of the family and an honorary member of Team Bounty. ''Appearance Ruby is a young hedgehog in her late teens with maroon red fur, orange hair, and dark blue eyes. Her attire is a light pink sports shirt with a rose on center of it and short shorts that are a darker shade of pink. Her shoes are ocean blue in color and her entire right arm and shoulder are permanently roboticized due to her capture by Dr. Eggman. ''Abilities Before her robotization, Ruby was barely able to fight against three mechs at a time. With her new arm however, she is now twice as strong and, thanks to some upgrades by Amber, she can store up to twenty traps should she need them. Personality Ruby is the exact and polar opposite of her older cousin, Skye. While Skye is a rebel and an anarchist, Ruby is extremely shy and very timid, rarely (if ever) raising her voice to shout at someone. She does have her moments when she does lose her temper and screams at the top of her lungs about something. A good example was when Marilyn von Muse beat her cousin senseless and she stormed up to her and gave her a tongue lashing, to Skye and Marilyn's shock and surprise. She also seems to enjoy sports as she takes part in track and field. History Early life Ruby was born two years after Skye became an orphan. Although she hadn't met her cousin before, she heard stories from her parents that she was a precious little girl, and was the main reason why they wanted to have children. Ruby then decided that one day, she would meet and reunite with her kin someday. Near-Robotization One day, Ruby was collecting chili beans when she was captured by three SWATbots (though she was able to fight against them for a short while.) She was knocked out cold and placed in the roboticizer where, thankfully, only her right arm and shoulder were roboticized until Sonic and Tails saved her. When she came to, she was horrified by her arm's transformation. Amy was able to calm her down while also noticing a striking resemblance between her and Skye. When she told Ruby this, she happily acknowledged that Skye is her cousin and that she would like to meet her. While Amy did not know where Skye was, she did promise Ruby that they would find her together, to Ruby's complete and utter joy. The two finally found Skye, relaxing on a boulder and waiting for Courtney to return. The maroon hedgehog walked up to her and finally and nervously introduced herself as the latter's cousin, to Skye's amusement. The three were then approached by Courtney, Amber and the the mysterious warrior Shade. The echidna told the trio that the god of destruction Chaos was looking for the chaos emeralds and that he required help. Skye, at first, refused to help, but Ruby begged her cousin because she would help save lives. She and Skye were seen together with Emerl mkii and Chaos watching a fireworks show after Sonic defeated Eggman with Skye promising to someday bring her cousin's arm back to normal, to Ruby's joy and happiness. Sonic: lost in time Ruby's story campaign is unlocked after the player interacts with her in Skye's story. In it, she laments over the fact that she's always timid and wishes that she was like Skye. She also grieves over the fact that her entire right arm is roboticized and wishes it were normal. She then noticed the sky has turned dark and sees a massive Eggman ship over the city. She then found someone crashing into her from the sky and on the ground for a few short seconds. The two got back to their feet and Ruby briefly scolded the person before seeing that she was half roboticized. She then briefly saved her from a robot before hiding somewhere safe. The roboticized mobian introduced herself as Bunnie Rabbot and Ruby decided to travel with to help her out. After catching wind of Eggman's plan and finding Skye, the duo joined everyone associated with Team Knothole. Ruby was put in charge of destroying Eggman's defenses on the main battle ship. She was successful and met up with her older cousin on the bridge. Ruby was then pushed out of the way of the robot's mega punch attack. Infuriated at what happened to Skye, Ruby fought against the robot, destroying it in the process. Ruby was last seen walking in the city, trying to find a gift for Sonic. Relationships Friends and allies 'Skye Flowers' Ruby heard stories about her older cousin as sweet and gentle. In reality though, Skye is very edgy and very brutal. Skye does love and care about Ruby and promises that some day, they'll find a way to return her arm back to normal. 'Grant the hedgehog' Ruby developed a crush on Grant after meeting him by accident. The two have been compatible with each other and even went on a date together. Grant hates Ruby self doubting herself and tries his best to cheer her up. 'Jade the echidna' The one thing that binds both Ruby and Jade together is that they lost something (Ruby lost her arm while Jade lost her eye.) Jade feels sympathy for Ruby for losing her arm and almost becoming a slave to Eggman, something she regret almost doing herself. 'Turquoise the coyote' Ruby and Turquoise are good friends and share a common goal of defeating Eggman even though Turquoise doesn't have a cybernetic limb like Ruby does. The hedgehog often has to play peacemaker whenever Turquoise and Jade get into arguments and when she does calm the two down they become a force to be reckoned with. 'Bunnie Rabbot' Bunnie feels sympathy for Ruby because of her arm being roboticized. Ruby is most comfortable whenever Bunnie is around and even views her in some aspects as her best friend. Rivals and enemies 'Rouge the bat' Ruby has a strong rivalry with Rouge the bat, mostly because of their differing personalities. They more often than not have competitions over who will get the chaos emerald with Rouge winning the majority of the time. 'Dr. Eggman' Ruby hates Dr. Eggman for what he did to her arm. She often joins Skye in adventures in order to figure out how to restore her arm back to its original self and defeat Eggman by any means necessary. 'Marilyn von Muse' Because of her cousin's hatred to the porcupine, Ruby often attempts to fight Marilyn herself, with the young hedgehog winning half of the time. Ruby often relies on outsmarting Marilyn in order to win. Gallery Sketch-1518402915018.png|Baby Ruby being held by her mother sketch-1518407700895.png|Discovering what happened to her right arm, Ruby screams bloody murder sketch-1518421228456.png|Ruby (left) meets her cousin Skye sketch-1518421562976.png|Grant taking Ruby out on a date sketch-1518464660262.png|Ruby vs Marilyn sketch-1520788391070.png|A very rare example of Ruby Flowers losing her temper sketch-1522009802322.png|In a show of respect, Ruby dresses in an outfit similar to her cousin Skye and sings after the latter loses her voice sketch-1522120355392.png|Ruby adopting some of Skye's confident personality traits Trivia'' *Because of a coloring error, Ruby is missing her glove on her left hand when she sees her arm roboticized. *According to her parents, Ruby has a black belt in karate, which is ironic because of her nonviolent nature. **Though she might have taken this for self-defense. *Ruby is considered a power-class character because of her roboticized arm. *Whenever Ruby loses her temper, a select few physical aspects change on her. **She developes a pinkish red stress mark on her forehead. **Her ponytail curls up at the tip. **Her teeth turn into fangs **Her eyes become a fiery orange. Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good Category:Mobians